Rex Quantumshrieker / Bacara Quantumshrieker
Rex Quantumshrieker is a loyal general in Anakin's Squad, the Republic Elite Forces. Rex is the same person as Bacara, and they have many similar traits because of this (both are clones, Bacara being modified in gender). Rex always follows Anakin's orders, and is blindly loyal to him (her). Biography Rex joined Anakin's first squad, Anakin's Reconnaissance Corps, on March 11th, 2011 (the same day that Rex came into the Clone Wars Adventures world). Bacara entered in May. Later, Anakin's Reconnaissance Corps was destroyed by an unknown person, as Anakin was demoted to general, leaving the squad leaderless. Anakin and Rex later created a new squad, Anakin's Xenomber's Squad, which was known for a short time as Anakin's Fist. The squad had many problems, though, as unwanted invaders tried to empty the whole squad of its members. Thanks to Rex's smart squadmates, the squad maintained its glorious composition. Eventually, the squad was destroyed by Adam Heart, who betrayed Rex and Anakin at the worst possible moment. After that, Rex joined Tiger Assassin's and Anakin Xenobomber's new squad named The Republic Elite Forces. Most of the old members wanted to join the new squad, but Tiger, Anakin, and Rex decided to tighten up the rules of the squad, and every new member who was interested in enlisting was interviewed before they could join. Personality and Friends Rex is a compassionate clone trooper in Clone Wars Adventures. He usually carries twin pistols or a rifle. While on Kamino, his genes were altered to possess force-sensitivity; Rex uses various kinds of lightsabers, usually silver, blue, or yellow in color. Rex is often found hanging out with Jock Brogel in his awesome houses. Rex is described as being trustworthy but wild. His closest friend was Rann Gravityrazor (whom Rex really admired, but Rann quit playing), and his new best friend is Jock Brogel. Rex's other good friend is Anakin Xenobomber, who is actually related to Rex. Additional friends include Saitor Skywalker, Rathe Gravityrazor, Will Windbomber, Tiger Assassin (aka Daniyal Skywalker), Commando Tormax, Echo Brightdrifter (aka Dylanj30 Links), Sargeant Jason, Edison Shadow, Assassin Vassili (aka Mark Tolbert), Rex Hulvan, and Aurra Lightquicker. Rex's close ally is the squad named The Fools, which is comprised of its funny members NeyoAppo theclone, Anakin Burningpointer, Pasianssi (aka Paly), and Matti Kukkarossa. Pets and Droids Rex * Anacondan: "Destroyer" * Anooba: "Cody" * AT-AT: "Bly" * Bantha: "Odin" * Blue Rancor: "Appo" * C-3PO * Green Momong: "Bacara" * Monkey Lizard: "Mr. Fluffy Muffin" * Orange Momomg: "Rann" * Pit Droid: "Dogma" * RA-7 * Rabbit Droid: "Rexa" * Red Convor: "Ponds" * Taun Taun: "Julian" Bacara * Anooba: "Rex" * C-3PO * RA-7 Trivia * The player is a girl in real life, and is a big clone trooper and Star Wars fan. * Rex's nicknames are "Rexona", "RX", "RexyKing", and "Meat". ** He doesn't like it if you call him "Rez". * Bacara's nickname is "B". Category:General Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters